


Pretty in Pink

by Roysth



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Period Kink, Snark, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, its vague tho, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roysth/pseuds/Roysth
Summary: Pharma's on his period and Tarn's down for that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First TF fic and it's this... Well, start as you mean to go on, I guess. Sorry for any errors in grammar or characterization.

Pharma bats away Tarn's hand from his thigh. The tank is insatiable. Pharma would much rather finish this weld with as few distractions as possible. The reprimand works for only a few seconds as Tarn's hand comes back to fondle his thigh again.

            "Tarn," Pharma scolds, moving the hand again. "Stop. At least wait to be a lecherous fool until _after_ I'm done fixing you."

            "Are my hands really so distracting, Pharma?"

            "Hardly." Pharma closes up the last weld with a flourish. He pointedly moves away from the table. "Now, if you'd kindly remove yourself from my facility, " he says, motioning at the door. The coldness confuses Tarn. Pharma wasn't one to turn down Tarn's advances so abruptly. He'd hem and haw and pretend he was going out of his way to indulge Tarn, but at the end of their little sessions Pharma was always sated and happy. This was new, an unknown variable. Tarn never did like not having control.

            Pharma freezes at the press of a large, warm chassis against his back. Purple hands lightly trace his wings.

            "Are you in such a rush, Pharma? I can't imagine you've other patients to deal with at this time of night."

            "I'd rather be left alone today."

            Now, this really was strange. Tarn was a large tank. He generated more heat than he knew what to do with. Pharma's freezing little frame loved spending as much time with him as possible. He and Pharma were near intellectual equals, so they often delayed each other with conversations. After the first few rocky meetings, they'd fallen into a routine of sorts. Bickering, surgery, bickering, fragging, leaving, repeat. They spent much of their time together. Why would Pharma want to be alone? Had something happened?

            "What's wrong?" Tarn asks, thoughts of interfacing long gone. Pharma squirms under Tarn's scrutiny as he's turned around. He can feel those red optics moving over his frame. It makes his valve heat up in a way he very much wishes it wouldn't right now.

            "What do you mean? I just want to be alone."

            "No you don't. You hate being alone. How many times have you told me that exactly?" Tarn gets his answer as Pharma looks off to the side. "So, my dear, what is wrong?"

            "I don't want to interface today," Pharma blurts out before he loses his nerve. It's times like these that Pharma remembers how strong and powerful Tarn is, and how he really shouldn't be here with him.

            Tarn blinks, surprised. "Is that all? I thought something terrible had happened." Both mechs relax a little, for different reasons. "May I ask why?"

            "I just- I'm not in the mood," says Pharma. His interface components politely remind him that he is a big fat liar. A light blush settles on his face. He doesn't doubt that Tarn can figure out he's lying too.

            Tarn tilts his head a little bit, looking down at his dear doctor. "Really? Because your sparkrate is up, and I'm sure if I do this-" Tarn slides a thigh between Pharma's, making the jet gasp. "- I'd find something to the contrary."

            Pharma groans as he grinds down onto the thigh. Well, Tarn's caught his lie, he might as well fess up now and save them both the trouble.

            "It's my time. My chamber's cycling. S-so, interfacing is sort of out of the question."

            Ah. So that was it. Tarn's smirk grows bigger as he turns around and marches Pharma across the surgery theatre to the table Tarn has been resting on just a few moments ago. Pharma yelps at the movement as Tarn lays him down on the gurney. Two thick arms block him from moving as Tarn towers over him. Equal parts fear and arousal shoot through Pharma.

            "Tarn, what are you doing?!"

            "Interface isn't entirely out of the question."

            Pharma has to pause at that. Really? Tarn's got to be mocking him now. No one wants to frag someone who's bleeding. Even if you can get out the squeamish aspect, it's incredibly messy. Not to mention most mechs don't like seeing their partner's energon on their spikes. But then again, look who he's been facing with. Tarn probably considers a little energon the way to go. Pharma leans back with a snort, rolling his eyes at Tarn.

            "Most of the time it is. Primus, Tarn, it's energon and small bit of chamber lining exiting through my valve. That doesn't generally crank _anyone's_ motor."

            "And you seem to forget what I do for a living. A little bit of energon never killed anyone."

            Both sit in silence for a moment, reviewing how stupid Tarn's comment was. Tarn points a finger at Pharma.

            "If you say 'but you do', I'm upping the quota."

            "What, I'm not allowed to make jokes?"

            "Not if you want to get off tonight." Tarn moves a hand to grind down on Pharma interface panel before he can make another smart remark. He relishes the moan that slips out of the jet, rubbing his fingers into the seams of the panel. "So, how about it? Would you like me to frag you silly before I go?"

            Pharma snorts. "Yes, if you promise to keep the smut dialog to a minimum."

            Tarn chuckles and agrees. His hands busy themselves with Pharma's seams, dragging up and down his sides and dipping into his hips joints. Unfortunately his fingers are a bit too big and blunt to get into all of Pharma's wonderfully sensitive wires, but he has a great way to compensate.

            " ** _Do you want to ride me, Doctor? Or would you prefer I hold you down and frag you through this table? I could take you on the floor, if you wish, on your hands and knees like an animal_** **_. What would you like Pharma?_** "

            "Wh-what did I say abaahh-about the smut dialog?" Pharma can't help but to tease. As silly as the words are, Tarn's voice gives them all the power they lack. His spark pulses harder and harder with every word. His fans click on to their highest setting as he opens his mouth to pant. Oh it's not fair! Tarn could read aloud the worst porn book ever written and still arouse Pharma with that damn voice. He seems to know it too, as Pharma hears him laugh again.

            " ** _That it makes you wet?_** " Tarn ventures, holding up one of his hands that had been working industriously between Pharma's legs. Even with his panel closed, plenty of lubricant has seeped out. There's a slight tinge of pink to it.

            "Ihaahh m-most certaiNLY did nnnhhnot."

            " ** _Open, Pharma._** " Not fair? Very much so. But it's satisfying to hear the _snick_ of Pharma's panel sliding away, the jet himself wailing at the intense pleasure Tarn's voice has caused him. Pharma's valve is sopping wet, lubricant dripping down his aft and onto the gurney. There's remarkably little energon though. Tarn can't help the little pout in his voice. " ** _For being so upset over it, there doesn't seem to be any energon down here._** "

            "Of coursssemmmm not you oaf. I-in case youhahyou haven't nnnoticed, our p-p-panels aren't eheexactly water-tight. I'vvvve got ahhah a cup in m-my valve."

            Tarn slips a finger in Pharma's valve. Lo and behold. He presses against the cup lightly, watching the way it makes Pharma jump. The jet's slick valve walls clench down on his finger as he wiggles it around.

            "Would you like me to take this out?" Tarn says without his talent. He grins when Pharma whines at the loss of his vocal stimulation.

            "Yeheeesss. Oh, for ffffrAG!'s sake just t-take it out and frag me!" Pharma's a very vocal and unashamed lover once Tarn has him desperate enough, and it appears that his dear doctor has been very desperate all day. The poor folds of Pharma's plump blue valve are swollen and undoubtedly sore. Tarn's heard that a mech's cycle can give make them easily aroused due to something to do with the chamber itself, though he's not sure what. His area of expertise is more about sparks than valves.

            " ** _As you wish. Though, Pharma-_** ", Tarn coos as he yanks the cup out of Pharma's valve and watches the pretty pink energon mix with the lubricant, " ** _you never answered my question. How would you like me to frag you?_** " He shoves two of his fingers up Pharma's valve and listens to the high pitched wail he receives in turn.

            "Ha hah HaIi don't care! Just d-do it!" Pharma whimpers as the finger stretch him, looking down at Tarn. His face is flushed, drool leaking out the side of his face. Tears occasionally drip down his face when the pleasure gets too much. Tarn presses his fingers into a cluster of nodes in his valve and he arches on the table, wings fluttering against the metal.

            " ** _I think I'll take you just like this. I do enjoy seeing your face when I hit your nodes just right. Like this._** " Tarn's thumb rubs his outer node as he inserts a third finger, tormenting that same cluster of nodes. Pharma's shriek is the final straw, as Tarn's panel slides aside and his spike pressurizes. He hurriedly scissors his fingers, just a little more, just to be sure. When he takes them out, they're stained bright pink with energon. He can't wait to see his spike painted the same color. Pharma whines at the loss in his valve, but when Tarn yanks him forward he quickly wraps his legs around Tarn's hips.

            "Dhahdon't you d-d-dare let me fffall of this damn thing ahagin. First AHAid and Ammhbulon noticed ah th-that bruise," Pharma snaps, reaching down to play with his node. If Tarn's going to take forever and a day to get started, he can at least occupy himself. The tank licks his lips at the sight of Pharma playing with his own bloody valve, but can't help responding to his sniping even while he lines his spike up.

            "Wouldn't dream of it."

            "Of c-course not, it's happened. Itah would b-be a memory, not a hah dream."

            " ** _Obviously I haven't worked you up enough yet._** " Tarn slams his spike into Pharma's valve. He doesn't wait for the snarky jet to adjust, setting a bruising pace that thankfully shuts Pharma up. Any snappy comebacks are replaced with wails and begging, something Tarn's always happy to hear. Each thrust makes lubricant bubble out of Pharma's dripping valve, energon splattering with it. The two's pelvic spans quickly become drenched in pink. Tarn can smell it mixing with the lubricant. It makes his mouth water. Maybe next time Pharma's on his period he'll let him eat him out. The thought of lapping at those stained valve lips while Pharma screams in ecstasy above him makes Tarn even more aroused. He slams his spike in and out of Pharma, hands denting his hips and breath short. They're both too far gone to make their little frag last longer. Pharma arches and wails when Tarn hits his ceiling node just right, and Tarn follows him into overload as his valve walls clench around him. It takes a while for them to cool down enough to move. Tarn moves first, leaning up on his arms and looking down to watch his spike slip out. Lubricant, energon, and transfluid gush out of Pharma's abused valve. The jet himself looks beyond sated. He waves a tired hand at both his and Tarn's interface equipment.

            "We, hum, we should probably clean this up sooner rather than later. You especially. You've still got fluids on your hand."

            Pharma's cup is seated next to Tarn's right hand, the one that had pulled it out and fingered Pharma open. Both are covered in energon, along with his spike and most of his hips and thighs. Messy little jet. Tarn smirks at Pharma, unclipping the edge of his mask with his free hand and pushing it up so Pharma can see his mouth. Tarn licks off his fingers, sucking them free of energon and swallowing it down. Pharma rolls his optics at Tarn's smarmy display.

            "Gross."


End file.
